As telecommunications technology has increased in recent years, telephone usage and cellular telephone usage, in particular, has increased substantially. Cellular telephones are portable wireless telephones that are able to communicate with a public switched telephone network (PSTN). As such, cellular telephones travel within individual cells that serve to appropriately route the telephone call as the cellular telephone wanders in a geographic area serviced by cellular technology. A variation of the cellular telephone is the car telephone that is generally permanently associated with its respective automobile. Due to the convenience and small size of current cellular telephones, they are often used in automobiles as well as being carried on one's person or in a purse or the like.
When communicating by telephone, the person engaged in the phone call may often receive information from the caller that is best retained when written down. Telephone numbers, addresses, and miscellaneous pieces of important information can easily slip one's mind. By writing such information down, it is retained much more easily and can be easily associated or affixed in a notebook, calendar or other temporary information slip holder.
The confines of contemporary automobiles generally afford few easy surfaces upon which to write. The vehicle dashboard surface is generally tilted or curved at a difficult writing angle for a person engaging in a telephone call while driving or sitting as a passenger in a car. Most of the other horizontal surfaces in an automobile are otherwise occupied or unavailable as a writing surface. Consequently, it becomes difficult for a person in an automobile engaging in a telephone call to quickly and easily locate a suitably flat and suitably disposed writing surface upon which to take notes regarding the phone call.
Solutions to this problem are present in the prior art; however, they generally maintain drawbacks instilled during their original design and have not changed much over the past twenty years, for example. In some, if not all, of these prior art notepads, only three adjustable positions are present. Additionally, prior art notepads are not as functional or convenient for use by drivers who are left-handed or for drivers of vehicles having the steering wheel on the right-hand side of the vehicle.
Consequently improvements in the present state of the art with respect to automobile notepads may be advantageously achieved to provide automobile drivers and passengers safer and better notepad writing structures thereby affording overall safer driving in today's age of rapidly increasing telecommunications activity.